Niner Girl
by Lady Azura
Summary: Owen still hasn't forgotten about the "chicken cutlet" incident.


Summary: _Owen still hasn't forgotten about the "chicken cutlet" incident._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Someone requested an Owen/Maya fic a while back, and since I've been without the internet for almost a week, I decided to write it during that time.

X

**Niner Girl****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

He despised her.

She was all he could think about — and what was worse, there was nothing _to_ think about it. She was as flat as a board! And that was the problem! His team still hadn't let it go that a little "Niner Girl" had gotten the best of him; had turned his off-the-cuff remark on its head and aimed it right back at him — literally. To make matters worse, she was friends with Tristan, who made it his mission to mention it at _least_ twice a week.

He had a thing for feisty girls. This wasn't a secret. He couldn't help himself. First Anya, who refused to put up with his shit, and now… Baby Matlin. But at least Anya had a sweet bod that he could fantasize about during "Happy Hour". What did Katie's little sister have? Frizzy hair, dorky glasses and lanky limbs. She was hardly anything to think about, and yet he couldn't get her out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He had dreams about her; ones that made him jolt awake in the middle of the night, drenched in cold sweat. Not even dreams of the "sexy" variety (although that was probably a good thing) but rather nightmares where hundreds of Baby Matlins were pointing and laughing at him, and he was a big joke to the team and his rep was forever tarnished, and all because of some _stupid_, insignificant Niner.

He didn't know how much more he could take — the smirks, the glances, the whispers of "chicken cutlet" in the halls… it was slowly driving him mad. He now knew how that emo kid felt last year, but _he_ had it way worse. He had much more to lose, and Eli Goldsworthy was already at the bottom of the social food chain, right with the She-Male and Turner.

With a frustrated sigh, Owen Milligan closed his locker and swung his duffel-bag over his shoulder. He was about to head to practice when he spotted the bane of his existence herself, rounding the corner with Tristan's "Bestie" Tori. Owen clenched his jaw, and before he could stop himself, he was marching towards them. The two girls were giggling about something, but paused as soon as Owen's shadow loomed over them. Before either could say a word, Owen pointed an accusing finger at the blonde.

"_You_." He growled. "This is all _your_ fault!"

The blonde exchanged confused glances with her friend before turning her attention back to him.

"_What_?"

Her answer only pissed him off even more.

"Do you have any idea how much torture you've put me through?" He snapped, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Umm…" The blonde looked at Tori again, but the latter didn't offer much help, and seemed to be fighting to stifle her laughter.

"Day after day, night after night…" Owen continued to rant, starting to pace back and forth. "It never ends! I'm the laughing stock of the whole team! Even my own brother doesn't take me seriously anymore! Does that make you happy? _Huh_? Does my _pain_ make you happy?"

Maya Matlin stared at Owen in shock. One minute she'd been talking to Tori about her upcoming Cello recital, and the next she was being bombarded with accusations. As Owen's rant slowly came to an end, Maya opened her mouth to reply, but stopped. After a few more tries, she finally found her voice and managed to speak up.

"I'm sorry… who are you?" She asked.

Beside her, Tori couldn't hold it together and doubled over with laughter.

Owen's jaw went slack.

He stared at the littlest Matlin in disbelief.

She didn't even _remember_?

Before Owen could respond, Tori looped her arm through Maya's and started to pull her away, still snickering to herself. "Come on, Maya. I think I heard Zig calling me."

"Huh? I didn't hear him -"

"I heard him in my heart. Our love is just that powerful."

As the two made their way down the hall, Tori glanced back at Owen, a devious smirk on her lips as she mouthed "chicken cutlet" at him.

Owen lost it.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He raged, punching a nearby locker hard enough to leave a sizable dent behind.

Mr. Simpson poked his head out of his office and sighed, clearly so used to such shenanigans that they didn't even faze him anymore.

"That's coming out of the hockey team's budget."

Owen groaned.

He really hated Maya Matlin.

X

**FIN**

X

**Just something very random, not to be taken seriously at all. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
